The Girl Afraid Of Loud Noises
The Girl Afraid Of Loud Noises is a 2013 drama scary film with occasional slasher tendancies and a little comedy thrown in for good luck. Background AAAAAAAAAAAAH I JUST HEARD A LOUD NOISE heelp. :( Plot Veve is a happy girl. She has a good life with her mother, Shale, and her father, Cooneen, and her younger brother, Tank. Her family move and she enters a new school, instantly making friends with a male and a female, Bernard and Evonne. She loves her new friends and her new school. However, one day is all it takes to set Veve off. As she enters the school, she is happily grinning. She loves her new school, her new friends, and her new location! But as soon as she walks into the classroom, laughter begins. "W-what? What is it?" Veve questions. And then she notices...SHE IS BUTT NAKED! Veve walks up in horror as she screams. Cooneen runs in desperately and asks if she is all right and Veve sobs, shaking her head and refusing to talk. Cooneen is distressed, friendly hugs her, and goes back to bed in hope that she'll calm down. However, she doesn't and she can't fall back asleep from fear. The next day, Veve enters the school extremely pale, exhausted and feeling sick. Bernard and Evonne are horrified by her state but she assures them that she'll make it throughout the day. However she doesn't and in class she randomly passes out, with people unable to wake her up. From there, Veve's second nightmare begins. The laughter continues as her eyes widen in horror, a blush growing on her cheeks, and the anger rising inside of her. She growls suddenly at the class and they stare in shock before laughing again. And then...THE DOOR IS BURST OPEN AND IN '''IT' COMES.'' Veve wakes up again screaming and crying and is calmed down by Evonne giving her a supportive hug. The now completely stressed out Veve demands that she is taken home and Evonne agrees, dropping her off. Cooneen and Shale hurry to her, hugging her. Veve starts to feel better. As the family sit with cups of hot chocolate they sit sharing hilarious stories to one another. It is a cold and rainy night and the family soon decide it is time for bed. Tank says goodnight to his family and locks himself in his room while Veve feels fearful, but allows herself to fall asleep. And once again, it begins. The door is ruined, is all that Veve can think! She is horrified and lets out a scream. The monster is probably hideous but Veve doesn't want to wait around and see. She bursts through the window, glass cutting deep into her skin and her shrieks of pain going unmissed as... Veve wakes up again in terror. She is unaware that she had been screaming until her parents enter and hug her, deciding that they will stay there for the night. Veve snuggles into her mother and has a peaceful rest. By the morning, she is in a good mood and has a good day at school. While she is there, Cooneen shares with his darling wife that his daughter is concerning him now with her hideous nightmares that she refuses to discuss. Shale agrees with a sad smile and tells her husband that they must force Veve to tell them, but first to let her have another nightmare the night coming. When Veve is being sent to bed, she is desperate not to go and begs them not to send her there. Shale stays firm and tells her she must go, but Veve starts to sob. Shale and Cooneen pick her up and put her on her bed, leaving her alone in the dark once again. Veve passes out soon after. And so it picks up from where it left. Veve continues to charge throughout the forest, ignoring the pain of her bleeding wounds. She can still hear the footsteps behind her, the breathing, and the stench that this creature carries. Veve must keep on running...SHE MUST! Veve sits up in horror but nobody comes in this time. However, things get worse and Veve hears a loud noise outside. She jumps and lets out a little squeal. She creeps over to the window and sees nothing but keeps hearing the loud noise, scaring her, taunting her, making her lose her mind. Veve passes out in fear. The next day at breakfast, she refuses to talk to anyone and feels sick again. Shale is distressed by this and takes a private moment in the garden with her hubby and her son. Tank suggests that they scruff her until she tells them, but Shale is angered by this. The private talk doesn't help. Veve goes to school in silence and refuses to talk to her friends. Evonne is upset by this and attempts to get Bernard to help her, but he simply shrugs. In the same class that her nightmares are based in, Veve is extremely distressed and due to her extreme fear ends up having a panic attack. Once she is back home safely, she lets her parents know that she can't be asleep or at least alone. Cooneen agrees and smiles, patting her shoulder supportively. Shale is upset and cries silently, not knowing what to do with her troubled child. Tank however puts a film on and this helps Veve. Veve's problems continue to get worse, her nightmares becoming more awful, and it soon is Christmas Eve. The family are all enjoying a glass of wine and watching a Christmas film when Cooneen decides they must rest. Shale agrees and Tank disappears to his room. They both think...what about the gal? Veve simply smiles at them and tells them that she'll be fine, going upstairs. Shale and Cooneen are confused but finish their wine and also go to bed happily. Meanwhile, Veve is sitting up in her bed staring around the room with huge eyes as she suddenly hears a loud noise from outside. The noise continues and Veve holds her head in her hands, begging the noise to stop. And soon it does. She smiles and lets go of her head, opening her eyes, only to come face to face with something unseen but something terrible. She tries to scream but nothing comes out and the light suddenly switches off. On Christmas morning, the parents and Tank get up happily grinning. Tank waves to them and goes to get Veve up and is surprised that her door is locked, showing flashback scenes of her at the door and trying to pull it open in terror. Tank shrugs and calls for his fathers' help. Cooneen manages to get into the room and the family are horrified to find Veve's dead bodying lying on the floor. She appears completely unharmed but her face is one of pure horror. Her eyes are wide open, as is her mouth, as if to scream. Shale breaks down at the sight. Veve's body is taken away and the family also move away, feeling that it is disrespectful and also fearing the house. They wave goodbye to it and drive off. The film moves six months on, with a new family and a thirteen year old girl going into the room. And the same night, the family are woken by screaming.